


Matts thoughts

by gig4610



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gig4610/pseuds/gig4610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Matt feels about Kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matts thoughts

It was a ordinary day in dodge. Festus was playing checkers with doc, you could hear the milk wagon on the street returning after his rounds . There was nothing to set this day apart from any other day in Dodge. Except it was hot, extremely hot. It was so hot no one was robbing anyone, It Matt was to hot to fight. Matt Dillon U.S. Marshal was bored.

Matt looked out the window saw Kitty coming towards the jail. Funny thing about Miss Russell, tougher then most men Matt knew, yet a unique example of just how beautiful a woman could be, . Like always behind the most stunning sights, lies some of the most challenging problems.

Miss Katherine Russell was charring a box .O no not another hat Matt thought. Kitty had many hats. She looked good in all of them. The hats were getting kind of reckless of late with large peacock feathers that stuck out every were. He had been hard pressed to say anything nice about the last few.   
As Kitty continued toward the jail. Matt thought, only those lucky enough to experience it first hand can fully comprehend the almost divine attraction he had for that woman. An attraction that scared him more than facing a gunman in the street. He watched her move. I think I love you pounded threw his head, Like the sound of a Indian betting on a drum before going off to war.

She was now on the landing. When dealing with Miss Russell patience is a virtue. She can be a bit of a diva. She will only show how she feels about things during her time of the month . He made it a practice to always be out of town for those seven days. A quick look at the calendar told him he was safe. The look on Kitty face concerned him. He had heard somewhere, heat can cause a woman’s cycle. He ask Doc. about it. Doc. said it was a fact. Doc. was about to ask why he was asking as Kitty entered the jail.. “o” Doc. said 

He should have grabbed her and professed his love for her to all the world to hear. In truth the big bad Marshall was afraid of a love he could not escape from. In stead he said “what are you doing hear, this time of day”. she explained the Long Branch ,had very few customers in it. It was costing her more to stay open than to close. She sent every one home and was going fishing.  
She hoped to find a shade tree, and cool water to put her feet in.  
Agents' his better judgment he ask what was in the box. Kitty explained it was the free lunch, the Long Branch sets out. It was going to spoil if it was left in the bar. Doc., Festus and Matt were happy to help her out with that problem. She filled there coffee cups. They talked about going fishing. They joked until the sun went down. The street was getting noisy as the town came alive. The men were ready to go fishing by then. 

Kitty got up to leave “Hay” Doc. said “I thought we were going fishing”   
“ it is too late now” kitty said“ I am going to open The Long Branch”  
Matt “ can’t you go fishing with us, you haven’t come the last few times. I wish you would for me”  
Kitty “I have a job to do, and I have to do it” “see you later Matt”  
Matt closed his eyes and thought I hate loving that woman.  
The end


End file.
